Micheal, Micheal, wherefore out thou Micheal?
by lizzi-bug
Summary: Fluff! Vaughn&Syd take part in a version of Romeo and Juliet. please R/R
1. Plans are formed

This is my first fic, it might be quite lame!!!

**Chapter 1...Plans are formed**

**Sydney POV**

"Come on Syd, we loved this in college." She's starting to pout, I can feel myself giving in, because she's right, we did love drama in collage, we did Cinderella one Christmas, me and Francie had starring roles…almost, I think I was villager 1, or maybe 2??? It was fun, though, maybe this is what I need to take my mind of a certain man, those green eyes and his tussled blond hair and…o god get a grip Syd, this is crazy.

I look up, Francie's eyes are pleading with me now, "I don't see you any more, I miss spending time with you, you're always at that dam bank."

O god not this again…I hate lying to her.

"Ok, ok I'll go, lets see the leaflet." Maybe I'll meet someone new, someone that will take me thoughts away from Vaughn, someone just as sensitive, and caring, trusting and forgiving, someone equally sexy…A girl can dream.

**Vaughn POV**

"Please, please do not tell me that this is what you do every evening!" What does she expect, there's no point going out anymore, because the only person I want to see, is completely off limits.

"Stop moaning, Jess, you didn't have to come see your favourite brother."

"But its Saturday night…I thought you would let me meet your friends or take me to your local, or something" she tails off but not for long "o my god" she says laughing "you've turned into a sad boring 30 something" She ducks as I hurl a cushion in her direction, am I really that sad? No, of course not! She's obviously crazy, I waste no time in sharing this with her.

"Seriously, bro, I've looked up to you for almost my whole life, striving to be just like you, is this what I have to look forward to?!" She appears horrified by the thought, but I can see the twinkle in her eye.

"You are being way over dramatic, Miss Vaughn.

I watch her and then I see that look on her face, the one that means trouble. She notices my worried expression, and does nothing to reassure me, by saying "Don't worry, Mikey, I have a plan. I'll get you a life yet." I watch as she leap frogs my sofa, o god! A plan, this can only mean trouble.

Love it, hate it!?

Please R/R


	2. Auditions

This is the second chapter…duh!!

Disclaimer: forgot to put one on the last chapter, so here it is, I don't own any of the characters etc. etc. etc.

I bet you can't guess what's going to happen, in the story, like it isn't completely obvious!

Any way please R/R

**Chapter 2…Auditions **

**Vaughn POV **

"Where have you been, mike, were really late!" I'm really not in the mood for her madness, its been a long day, I haven't seen Syd since last Wednesday, that's six days, and six sleepless nights. I really miss her, I miss her smile and her deep brown eyes, I miss…snap out of it Michael, I realise that Jess has dragged me out to her car, I begin to wonder where were going, but my thoughts of Syd are much more pleasant, besides she's home tonight, not only will I see her tomorrow but I can look forward to a good nights sleep.

She pulls out of the drive, and I think back to when I last saw Syd, her laughter fills my head and I feel myself smile. I don't even notice Jess watching me intensely…some spy.

Finally she confronts me, she manages to catch me completely of guard, "who is she?"

"Who's who?" I say back, though I can already imagine what she means.

"awwww come on, I'm no fool, I saw that look in your eye, in fact I've seen it ever since I got here, your obviously in love! Look at you, Mr embarrassed, don't tell me your going to try and explain away that blush."

I can tell there's no point denying it to her, but still I have to try. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. That goofy smile, that far away look, that glint in your eye, do I need to go on?"

"No, you don't have to go on. I am in love but I'm not telling you anything else, so please don't nag me." I've not really admitted it out load before, but it feels really good, I only wish I could say it to Syd.

"So who's the unlucky girl?"

"And here is where we stop talking about it." But that's not quite how it worked out.

**Sydney POV **

I'm spending my first evening home after 6days away, at a Romeo and Juliet rehearsal, I still cant quite believe it, I wish I were curled up in bed but I promised Francie…speaking of Francie, she is going to kill me I'm over 30minutes late. I push open a door, and I'm shocked to see a sea of male heads, I slam the door shut, I breath in deeply, god why am I here.

Suddenly, I sense someone in the hall way, I don't move, I'm focused on the shadow of a person approaching me from behind, as I see an arm reach out toward me. I spin around, my fist making contact with my attackers head; I look down to see who it is I've just hit.

"Take all my money," he's saying, "it's not much but it's all I have." O my god I've practically crippled not to mention terrified an old man!

Some how I manage to convince him to keep his money, and after a lot of stammering, I find out where the auditions are.

I slide into a room, There are about 15 women all sat facing one girl who appears to be auditioning, she looks completely terrified. Although I take all this in, my immediate thought is "where are all the men?" how am I meant to find someone to take my mind of Vaughn if there's no males, I sigh, unfortunately this draws attention to me.

A huge woman jumps up, clapping, "Very good, dear" She cries towards the terrified girl, she turns around to face me. "Hello darling, no need to be scared, you're only a little bit late." I smile towards her, and then seek out Francie's face, I eventually find it, if looks could kill…I would not only be dead, I'd have travelled to hell and back.

"So dear," my attention returns to the lady before me, I begin to wonder how it every left her, she's fascinating, wearing a fluorescent outfit, huge earrings and enough eye shadow to drown in. She's giving of a huge lavender scent, which surprisingly matches her purple tinted hair. "What part do you want to audition for?"

"Juliet" Francie shouts. I don't mind what I audition for really, it's not like I will get the part of Juliet.

The woman places a script in my hand, pushes me toward the front, adjusts her hair and starts clapping seemingly all in one movement.

As I start to read the balcony scene, I know that I'm really lame, its years since I've really acted on a stage although I do get some practice in my job, I try to relax but I cant, that is until I picture Vaughn in my head wearing tights and strange tunic, my Romeo. I huge smile settles on my face, and although I don't realise it, I give the performance of a lifetime.

**Vaughn POV**

I can't believe this is how I'm spending my evening, I'm going to kill Jess, I'm sat in a hall with about 10 aging men, her plan was to help me meet someone, but I can tell this isn't going to work, for one all the women are upstairs auditioning, and secondly not one of them matches up to Sydney.

I've already done my bit, and although I don't wish to boast, I'm by far the best Romeo here, besides I can't really see any man with a bald patch playing Romeo. So I'm quietly confident, although I don't know why I care, there is no way I'm coming back here.

**Sydney's POV **

About an hour after my arrival, me and Francie and the rest of the women return to the hall downstairs. Apparently she's already picked her Juliet, and she "hopes that her idiot of a husband has picked a suitable Romeo."

As I enter the hall, I see the same sea of male heads as before, but now I study them more closely, and one seated slightly off from the group looks uncomfortably familiar. As I study the head, I girl pushes past me, running right towards him, "Mikey." She calls, as he turns round to greet her with a hug, I automatically dive behind a pile of chairs. I can't quite believe that this is happening, I cant believe that he's here but mostly I cant believe that he's here with a woman, I thought, I thought that maybe there was something between us, but I'm obviously mistaken because here he is, I sneak a peek at the couple, there so relaxed together, his arm casually draped round the back of her chair, I cant watch anymore, the tears are welling up in my eyes, I've never felt this empty, I've spent so long pining for this man and now it has to end, I'll never get to kiss him, or sleep with him, I'll never wake up in his bed or go out with him to that hockey match, I'll never here him say "I love you" or be able to say it back, hell, I wont even be able to look at him, without feeling this pain.

I look up at Francie, she's staring at me like I've completely lost my mind. She doesn't even seem to see how much pain I'm in.

"Why are you behind a pile of chairs?"

"I, I…" I want to say a million things but all I can manage is a stammer,

"First, you show up late, then you turn completely crazy on me, pull yourself together, get your ass on that chair over there."

I stand up but my legs are slightly wobbly, I reach out to the chairs for support, I turn to leave but Francie turns round to glare at me, I can tell from the look on her face that if I leave now she'll make a huge fuss, that will only attract his attention, and so I hobble over and slip into the seat by Francie.

From where I'm sat, I have a side view of Vaughn, usually this wouldn't be a bad thing, but right now, that woman is all over him, what a cow cant she tell that he's mine? Woah there, he ain't mine, he's obviously her's. This only makes me feel worse, How is this happening to me! Everything always happens to me! Why is that?

Everything around me has started to blur, and all I want is my bed, I flash a look in Vaughn's direction and suddenly I don't feel sad, I feel angry, angry that he's led me on so much, angry that he should pick her over me, angry that he's so happy when I'm so sad, angry that because of him I've pushed away every other man in my life, I'm angry and I'm hurt, and every logical brain cell has somehow left my mind.

I notice that Jo, the slightly eccentric woman dressed all in lime green is standing at the front accompanied by a sheepish looking man who I take to be her husband, she's clapping her hands, The men look slightly startled by her, but I'm used to her manner having spent over an hour in her company.

"Well," She says, " I have picked my Juliet and Frank (her husband) has picked his Romeo." For no apparent reason, she starts to laugh, its a huge sparkling laugh, that fills the entire hall, now the men do not look startled but slightly scared of this huge buxom woman, who apparently has lost her mind.

I risk a glance at Vaughn, he like the other men looks scared, funny, that he can face so many evils every day, but a slightly eccentric old woman can still freak him out. I watch as the woman seated beside him, shakes his arm, and leans right into his side, her mouth brushing his ear as she whispers to him, he smiles, his whole face lighting up, I wish that I could make him smile that way, I wish I was sat there with him…I can feel the tears building up in my eyes, I hate this part of me, the jealous side, the weak side.

O god the woman's looking right at me, please don't point me out, please, please I plead silently, thankfully my prayers are answered.

"heh Syd, who's the hottie you keep staring at?" Francie asks, I look up; she's watching me, obviously waiting for an answer.

"urm… just some guy I know." Yeah, just some guy! That has to be the understatement of the century.

"You like him, don't you!" She's says, less of a question more of a statement. And suddenly I think why does it matter if she knows I like him, hell, nothing can happen…he has a girlfriend.

"Yeh I like him, I like him a lot. I never new he had a girlfriend is all, it's just a shock to see them like that."

"O my God Syd, look up, I think he's spotted us." Except I don't look up not right away, first I go bright red, then I expect me right ankle, and finally I glance over, I can't resist it. Vaughn's looking right at me; our eyes meet over the crowded room.

The blond to his left is smiling to herself, looking particularly smug. Dam that bitch.

**Vaughn's POV **

Could I be more bored? I'm currently sat, waiting desperately for Jess's return, I'm planning the main ways to convey to her what a bad idea this had been and also ways to cause her pain for bringing me here. Finally, I voice from behind me, shouts "Mikey." I spin round and there she is, I shock her slightly by pulling her in for a hug, when my mouth is near her ear I hiss, "This was your worst plan yet, your going to die when we get home." As I release her, she beams at me, and laughs.

I casually drape my hand round her chair and smile to myself. I'm so glad that our relationship is unchanged despite the fact that we hardly see each other anymore.

The other women are filing in behind us; I don't turn round to see, there is only one woman for me, and it's not very likely that she's back there. Jess starts again "So, you know I'm your sister!?"

"Yeah" I return, I can see where this is going.

"Don't you think I should be introduced to the love of your life, while I'm in town."

For this comment, I slap her playfully on the back, causing her to keel over, she's laughing hard now, and I laugh too, after this she's a little more careful, keeping far away from my hands but still asking continually about "the love of my life."

The thing is I really do want to tell her I want to tell her everything but I cant, and I won't. So I settle for just describing her, that cant do any harm? Right?

I tell her that, that the girl I like, is the most beautiful person I've ever met, with the most amazing brown eyes, and auburn hair, that her laugh, in fact her presence makes my stomach flip over and my brain go all fuzzy, that I cant sleep when she's not in the country and that I'd do anything for her…and finally I tell her how completely off limits she is.

Jess leans over and hugs me, "Boy do you have it bad, and bro, FYI, no one is ever completely off limits" she whispers.

The slightly scary looking lady and Frank are now stood at the front. "Well," She says, "I have picked my Juliet and Frank has picked his Romeo." And then she startles me by laughing a huge raucous laugh.

Jess turns to me, laughing at my face. She leans over, closing the gap between her mouth and my ear, " You should see your face. Trust you to be scared by a girl." I smile, trying to suppress my laughter.

Jess glances around the room before settling down in her seat, I look up wondering what the pair who earlier had been addressing the group are doing, the lady appears to have gotten distracted by a bit of paper. As I watch Jess questions me "So, the hole point of this was to get you a girlfriend, any one here match up to the love of your life?"

"Nope." I haven't even looked at the women here, why should I I've only eyes for Syd.

" Ok well, don't look now, but there is a girl sat in the back right hand corner and she's totally been checking you out since she sat down, no don't look, wait till she won't notice. I'd say she's just your type brown hair, brown eyes…now, now, she's talking to her friend."

I turn round, ready for the disappointment, I focus on the corner Jess means, and then I see her, she's looks more beautiful than normal, dressed casually, but not looking particularly relaxed. As I watch her, the usual emotions wash over me, desire, lust, love, and finally anger, anger at myself for these first three feelings. As I watch all I want is to go over and hold her and kiss her,and I sigh, because I can't.

Her friend points me out and she finally looks up, meeting my eyes, our eyes are locked for what seems like eternity, I'm vaguely aware of people talking at the front, and people clapping. She looks away, her attention now fixed on Francie, she whispers something to her friend before, standing to leave, she creeps slowly toward the door, her eyes fixed on some faraway place, my eyes fixed solely on her. I don't want her to leave, I want her to stay, but I know I'm being selfish because she must go, any one could be watching her right now.

**Sydney's POV **

As soon as my eye's meet his, I know that I have to leave, quickly, before I do something stupid, something like tell him, tell him I love him, tell him how much he's hurt me just by going out with a woman that's not me, tell him everything. And so I reluctantly look away, I whisper to Francie "I've got to get out of here, you understand?"

She just nods; I can see the smile in her eyes.

I grab my bag, and move toward the door, I'm completely focused on not only the door but also on not looking over at him, I can tell that he's still watching me, I can feel his gaze, it's making me loose control, just knowing he's there, I reach for the handle, thankful for the support it gives my knees that suddenly feel so weak.

I push the door, I can see freedom, I can see the outside world.

But I'm dragged back into the hall by a shrill voice "Sydney, come back here…"

"Sydney come back here, your Juliet, you must rehearse."

Apparently, they take the horrified expression on my face as nerves because no one mentions it; all I get is a concerned look from Francie and a bewildered one from Vaughn.

Some how I make my way to the front of the room, I stand beside Romeo, he's a short-ish man, with a fuzzy beard, he looks overjoyed that I'm his Juliet. The thought that's he's supposed to be my Romeo makes me feel ill.

We start to rehearse almost straight away, were performing the balcony scene (Act 2 Sc 2).

I look only at the script before me, not that I need to, I know the scene by heart, we studied the book at collage and somehow every word stayed with me. I'm lost in me own thoughts, when Jo starts clapping "No, no, no, what has happened?? Upstairs you were the part!! You must be the part again!"

Whilst looking straight at Vaughn I say " I just can't picture my Romeo any more."

"Why, what has changed?! We start again at the beginning, and you…"she states pointing right at me, "you picture your Romeo."

Except I don't have to picture him, because he's right there in front of me, and when my eyes meet his, they somehow become stuck there, and I loose myself in those beautiful pools of green.

When I speak, I'm speaking to him,

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Somehow, the words seem to fit, fit our relationship, fit out life's. And slowly I move toward him, when I'm stood before him, I run my hand down his cheek, my fingers finally stroking his lips.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;"

I take I step even closer so I'm stood between his legs, my body pressed against his. I take his hands in mine, all the time speaking, words written a hundred years ago, words that I mean.

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

I bring he's hand up, Its like he's a puppet and I'm his master. As I finish my speech I kiss first his left hand and then his right and finally I lean down and brush my lips against his.

And then suddenly I'm realised from the dream like state, I can't quite believe that I'm stood so close, I take a step back. I shoot a particularly nasty look to his girlfriend, ha let him try and explain this to her.

"What are you doing?" Jo asks me.

I spin round, I'm bright red, I start to stammer something but Jo is having none of it she ushers me toward my seat and starts another scene.

Looking more amused than alarmed Francie asks, "O my god, what's come over you Syd?" but there was no answer to that question, because I didn't know, I will never know. I sit there paralysed watching, waiting, surely he'll come over, surely he'll say something.

But as I stare toward him, all I see is a man seemingly paralysed, with a girlfriend that keeps looking my way and laughing, apparently wanting to make me suffer some more.

Time passes, and I watch them talking, he's smiling, probably laughing at me, god why am I such an idiot? Really what came over me, I mean I kissed him, and I told him a love him, well as good as.

The tears start to build up, as I think about tomorrow when I'm going to be all alone with him, in a warehouse, what can I say to make this right? I don't want to loose his friendship, in fact, I'm not sure I can live without it.

What have I done???

Apparently Francie has decided that enough is enough "you want me to go kick his ass?" I smile at the image, "or do you just want to take off?" I nod in reply. As we stand up she links her arm in mine, I'm glad, I need the support, both mentally and physically.

**Vaughn's POV **

"O my god, did you see that girl she was all over you!" Yes I saw that girl, I can't believe that I saw it though, because that just doesn't happen to me, I reach up and touch my lips, and smile, she kissed me.

I'm completely dumb founded! I hear my sister talking, and laughing, but it's in a place a million miles away. All I can think of is the look in her eyes. I close my eyes only to picture her standing there again, raw emotion glittering in her eyes, all her love, all her lust, and all of it for me.

I'm not sure how long I sit there, thinking, thinking, thinking. Until Jess finally pulls me from my thoughts, "what's going on? Syd don't look to happy!" At first I'm alarmed, how does jess know her name? But then it comes to me, that Jo woman introduced her only a short time before.

I glance across and find that Jess is right, Syd appears incredibly interested in her shoe, I small frown nestled on her face, not only that but her eyes are once again glistening, this time from tears.

I turn to Jess and explain, explain that this is her, the girl I was talking about just before, and to my surprise she just laughs, "Yeh because that isn't obvious." I find myself laughing with her, am I really that transparent?

"How can I make this right?" I ask Jess.

"Duh, go over there, and tell her how you feel." She says. Like it's that simple.

_Maybe it is?_

I turn around, but all I see is two empty seats, I scan the room, but she's not there, she's gone.

**TBC**

**Love it? Hate it?**

Please R/R 


	3. A Long Night

**Chapter 3 – A long night **

****

**Sydneys POV**

I walk from the building, as if on auto-pilot, I feel utterly disconnected from the world around me, because surely, this is a dream?

_No wait…….a nightmare._

Francie drives us back to the apartment, and wisely says nothing, she knows me well enough to see that there are no words. No words from her at least, that can make it better.

Not yet, not until I am ready to open up.

I hug my knees tight to my chest, squashing the sports bag, which was resting on my legs. I close my eyes, I feel safer like this, all curled up, nothing can get me here, nothing except the darkness of my thoughts.

**Vaughns POV **

I jump from my seat, and head for the door, pushing it open I half walk, half jog to the outer door. I scan the car park, but she isn't there, she isn't anywhere around. I raise my hand to my head and rub my brow, "Shit." I look to my left and see Jess also scanning the car park.

"She gone?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"I know. What should I do?"

"Follow her? You know where she lives, right?"

"Too risky."

"Call her."

I fish my phone from my pocket, and take a step back, leaning against the wall for support. I dial the number, and listen to the ringing, both from the phone and in my ears.

**Sydneys POV **

I jump up, my head hitting the ceiling. The bag that had been peacefully holding onto had begun to vibrate manically, the phone inside indicating that someone was ringing me. I stare at it for a while…thinking.

I glance at Francie, and notice I've just received my second "have you completely lost your mind" look from her, because of course, she does not know about the phone.

"The phones vibrating."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Well aren't you going to answer it?"

I sigh.

But what if it's him? 

_Do I want to answer it?_

_Well….I do want to talk about what happened._

_And who with?_

_With Vaughn._

_So I should answer it._

_But what if he just laughs at me, tells me about that girl. Breaks my heart._

_So I wont answer it._

_But I do want to talk about what happened._

_And who with?_

_With Vaughn._

_So I should answer it._

_But what if he just laughs at me, tells me about that girl. Breaks my heart._

_So I wont answer it._

_But I do want to talk about what happened._

_And who with?_

_With Vaughn._

_So I should answer it._

_But what if he just laughs at me, tells me about that girl. Breaks my heart._

It doesn't matter anyway. Because the phone has stopped, and thankfully the cycle in my brain stops with it.

We are enshrouded in silence once again, as I pull the offending phone from my bag, and click it off. I turn to look at Francie and smile, at least I have her. My best friend.

**Vaughn POV **

"No answer."

"Try again?"

"I guess." And so I do.

"Hey." Her voice fills my head and I nearly start to speak, but then, "I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks."

"Well?"

"Answer machine, must have turned it off."

"Or have no signal, try again."

"There's no point." I sigh, "She obviously doesn't want to talk to me."

My mind aches. But I know that there's no medication that will make it better.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon enough. Things like this always work themselves out."

"But it didn't need working out, we were fine as we were. Why? Why did you have to bring me here and mess everything up, admitting that we love each other can only lead to disaster."

"What are you talking about? Love is a good thing!"

"Maybe for some people, but not for us."

"No, love is good for everyone, it's like a fire burning deep inside, it keeps you warm and happy, makes you glow. Even in the dark times, it lights the path, and true love, like the love I saw between you two, will keep on burning even with all the pressure, and foes, that are trying to blow it out."

I raise an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Give it up little sis, you only know half the story."

"No, I won't let you throw away this chance at happiness."

"It wouldn't be happy, it would be…"

_What would it be? Ok, I guess it would start of happy, exhilarating in fact, but could we cope with all the lies, juggling our time, never being able to meet openly? Would we last? Because I don't want a fling with her, I want forever._

"…Great?" She offers.

"No, …Death."

"What?"

"Nothing," I say, as I chuck her the keys to the car, she gives me a questioning look, and so I explain "My friend, Wiess, lives just up the street from here, I'm going to go have a couple of beers with him." _And a chat about a certain person._

"Your dumping me? What am I supposed to do for the rest of the night?"

I shrug and start to walk away.

**Sydney's POV**

My minds made up. I'll open up to Fran, I glance across again, and sigh, it's been so long that I barely remember how to start.

"I love him." Saying it out loud, somehow makes it real, and I feel one of the tears which had been threatening to spill from my eyes, dribble down my cheek.

"I know." I knew she knew, I would have thought it odd if she hadn't realised this, given my behaviour. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

I laugh softly, she's going to love this answer, "Work".

I reach up, tucking the loose bit of hair behind my ear, and brace myself for her reply. She's shaking her head, "Work! Bloody work! I should have guessed really, that job of yours has taken over your life, it's ruining our friendship, I mean, I thought it was bad when you went away all the time, but now its stopping you opening up to me, I thought we were friends, Best friends! I share everything with you, Sydney, everything, and you can't even share that your seeing someone, no wait, that your in love with someone." She stops for breath, I try to interject, try to explain, but she's already continuing, her voice, once raised to a shout has died to a whisper, "maybe we should just give it up."

"Give it up?" I say in disbelief.

"Stop pretending were such good friends, I don't know you anymore" she pauses "you've changed" she stops again, thinking, I realise I'm witnessing some kind of internal battle, and eventually I watch her make a decision, "maybe you should move out, go live with lover boy."

"You want me to move out?" My voice shakes, as I say it.

" No Syd, I don't want it, but maybe that's what it's come down to because we're practically strangers."

"Lover boy!! You saw him back there, he's hardly my lover, he was with that, that, dumb blond bitch. I would have told you, no wait, I should have told you, but don't you see there was nothing to tell, he's not mine, he can never be mine." I take a deep breath, "All I can ever be is on the side lines, I can never be in the game. And yes, it's because of my work, but Francie, work is important to me, and the rules are there for a reason. Fran, I know that you hate my work, but if you understood what it is I do everyday, how much I help people, how I change the world"

"You're a bloody banker, what the hell are you talking about! Changing the world is for superheroes." We pull into the drive and as she cuts the engine, she adds, "unless of course, you are a superhero, maybe your living some kind of double life, and every time you whirl of to New York or Chicago you're actually fighting evils and saving lives." The sarcasm oozes from her mouth, and she turns to end her speech with a cutting glare, but when her eyes meet mine, she falters, and I realise I have not controlled my features very professionally. "Oh – my – god, your not are you?" she turns away, grips the steering wheel, and lowers her head to her hands, "Oh – my – God. I can't believe I didn't see it before. It all makes sense now."

It has taken me a minute to regain control, "No" I pause, getting my thoughts together, "No, don't be stupid, I couldn't fight a person, I mean I can barely throw a punch, and, and your right, I'm being silly, I don't change lives, I'm just a banker, who's really delusional. Fran?" I touch her shoulder, "Fran?" She doesn't look at me, she simply turns away, opens the door, and climbs out from the car.

I watch as she climbs the steps to our apartment and pulls out her key. She looks back at me, a sad glint in her eye, then she signals to me to follow her. And so I climb from the car and trudge up the stairs, they seem steeper than they did earlier today, but I guess that tonight I'm just more weighed down with all my problems.

I enter the house, I can't see Francie in the lounge or the kitchen, and now that I'm alone I can feel the hysteria rising up inside me, I slam the door shut behind me, and run to my room, diving onto the bed and burying my head under the pillow.

Only now do I let myself go, tears stream from my eyes, sobs flow from my mouth, I punch my bed and my rack my brains in order to work out where my life went so wrong. I stay like this until, there are no more tears, my throat is sore, feathers from the pillows litter my floor and my brain aches from all the thoughts. I curl up tight in a ball, eyes clenched shut, concentrating on my breathing.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Click._

_Creak._

_Shuffle._

_In._

_Out._

**Vaughn POV **

"Hey man, What brings you here?"

I shrug, "Just fancied a beer."

"Or two?"

"Or three." I say, as he gestures for me to come inside.

I slouch onto his couch, and take the beer he's already handing me.

"So, what's up?"

"Ceiling." I reply and take a swig of beer. Don't judge me, I know it's a lame joke, but I feel like avoiding the issue until I'm ever so slightly more drunk.

Taking a second huge swig, I grab the remote and start channel hopping, finally stopping on a mindless sports quiz.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" I grin at him, having already kicked my shoes off and rested my feet on his coffee table.

**2 bottles of beer and half an unwatched sports show later…**

"Syd back yet?"

I nod. "You seen her? Did she get the artifact?"

I shrug. "Saw her just before."

"Is that the reason for the surprise visit?"

I frown.

_Change the subject._

"Is Jess still in town?"

I nod.

"Ah, I feel honoured that you chose time with me over time with her." He grins at me, and I return it half-heartedly.

"She pissed me off. Made me go to this freak show, so I could "get a life"."

"Freak show?"

I carry on ignoring him.

"I already have a life, well I did at least, until she managed to mess it up by making Syd mad at me."

"Wh… what?" He replies choking slightly on his mouthful of beer.

"She as good as told me she loved me, then she stormed off, and now she's turned her phone off. It's not like I can even go over there, even though I really want to because it's too dangerous, just like the whole idea of us." I pause to think. "I just hate to think that I've made her cry, hate to think that right now she might be sat there hating me."

"Why might she hate you?"

"Because I didn't go over and talk to her...sigh...What should I do?" I start to stand "I'm going to go over there."

He places a hand on my chest and pushes me back down onto the couch. "No you aren't. You're going to sit here and tell me the whole story."

And so I do. And in the process we get very drunk, and come to the conclusion that I can talk to her tomorrow because our relationship can wait, it's always waited before.

**Sydney's POV **

Francie has entered my room, and tip toed to my bed. I see her standing over me. And feel a knot of fear in my stomach,

_Is she going to throw me out?_

I stay still, listening now to another person breathing.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Sigh._

She reaches down and pulls a blanket over me. I still don't move, waiting to hear her voice.

"I'm really sorry that I gave you such a hard time, it's not what you needed to hear."

She pauses for a while, as though she is collecting her thoughts,

"When Charlie and I broke up you were so good to me, so calm, so helpful, you stopped it hurting. And now," a pause " now, that your heart is breaking all I can do is argue. So Syd, I'll try and accept your job, and I'll try to stop demanding answers to questions which I obviously can't comprehend. I know that you love me and would only hold back if there was a genuine reason for it. I just hope that one day, you can stop being a superhero, and come back down to earth. I love you sweetie." her voice breaks, and she lets out a sob,

She begins tucking the blanket around me but I push it away, I sit up and pull her tightly into a hug,

"Thankyou." I tear dribbles down my cheek, it seems that there are still some left inside me. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you."

"If you ever want to talk, you know that I'll always listen."

I nod, and sit back on my bed shuffling around to find a comfy position. I study my room, my curtains are drawn, and my bug killer is positioned safely in the lamp to my right, I take a big breath, "You want to hear about him?"

Her turn to nod and then to settle down on my bed.

"He's called Michael, he works in another department at the bank…."

**An hour, 1 bottle of wine and a tub of ice cream later…**

"But I have to have a meeting with him tomorrow, and I don't want tooooooo. Oh – my – god, and there's bound to be a meeting when it's just us at some point this week, I can't handle it, I can't." sob.

"ssshhhh I know, I know, but it will be fine, you can pretend nothing happened,"

"But it did." Sob.

"You could always be ill, and stay here with me." The thought had crossed my mind.

"I can't do that."

"Hmm… of course you've got to go be a superhero." Her tone of voice isn't malicious, as I would have once expected, now it's resigned.

I sigh, but it turns into a sob.

"And my best friend hates me, because I have a crappy job, which takes me away from her all the time."

"Noooo, noooo, sssshhh that's not true"

I turn to her, my eyes pleading, "I know you hate my job, I know that, but Fran you can't hate it more than me, no one can hate it like I do. I hate the people, the lies, the rules, I hate my boss, and, and I hate…"

"sssshhh Syd, calm down"

**Four more hours, another bottle of wine and a hell of a lot more moaning later… **

Francie lies beside me, having recently drifted into slumber. I glance at the curtains, noting the strip on light beaming from behind them and lighting a small patch of floor. I allow my heavy lids to drop down, shutting out the world.

_I'll just rest my eyes, then I'll have to get up for my morning jog._

Three hours later **Buzz**

****

**_Pause_**

****

**_Buzz _**_What the hell is that noise. _I reach a hand tentatively to my pounding head.

****

**_Pause _**_Thank god it stopped._

****

Buzz Shut up, shut up, shut up. What even is that? Is it in my head? Nooo wait I know that sound it's the doorbell. 

****

**_Pause _**I sit up straight in bed, _is it Vaughn? _

****

**_Bang _**I stand up, my knees wobbly, I guess I'd have to find out.

****

**_Pause_**

****

**_Bang _**_Okay, okay, enough already, I'm coming as fast as I can._

****

**_Pause_**

****

**_Bang _**I stumble around, searching for my keys.

****

**_Pause_**

****

**_Bang, Buzz, "Sydney" _**It's not Vaughn's voice; I feel a strange cocktail of relief but also of sadness.

****

**_Pause_**

****

**_Bang, Buzz, "Sydney"_**

****

**_Bang, Buzz, "Sydney"_**

****

I stuff the key into the lock, turn it clockwise and drag the door open.

**Love it, hate it!?******

****

**Please R/R**


End file.
